The Twenty Year Secret
by Mystery Twihart
Summary: After twenty years a secret brings four parents back together a long with their children. Read as the secret is unfolded. How will it affect their children? Read and Review. All human. Canon pairings. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

A/N: Here is another story that I've had written down for some time I hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight the only thing I own is the story line everything else belongs to SM<p>

**Prologue**

"Please, baby listen to me," I begged as I tried to make him listen.

"For what Bella? So you can tell me that you were faking it the whole time? No, thank you. You know what I'm getting out of here." He said as he walked away.

"Edward! Baby, please listen to me. I'm sorry! Please, please," I begged but it was no use he left.

"Bells, what's going on here?" My dad asked as he along with my mother and Edward's parents came to stand in front of me.

"I HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled and ran to my bedroom and slammed the door.

This whole thing was so screwed up and it was for something that was said and agreed to twenty years ago.

A/N: I how you enjoyed it more to come soon


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Place Becomes a New Pl

**Chapter 1: An Old Place Becomes a New Place**

**A/N: Here you you, like I promised. I hope you enjoy it. By the way for all the outfits there's a link for them on my profile. Please Read and Review. Thank you for your****patience and understatement****of the situation. By the way I'm so excited about the Superbowl, I'm a total Cowboys and Seahawks fan so I'm cheering for the SEAHAWKS! 12 Man Girl Here! Anyways back to the other thing. This chapter will replace the Author's Note. Again thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this only the plot and OC's. Now with no further ado...READ! and then REVIEW!**

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Looking out the window I noticed the greenery of the area.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I stand at five-five with long mahogany brown hair and matching brown eyes that I think are dull, but others say otherwise. I have a nice figure, curves in the right places. I can be really quiet or really lout at times. My brothers call me stubborn I say otherwise.

I have two older brothers Felix and Seth they are a year older than me. They are fraternal twins. Felix is the oldest by five minutes. And he never lets Seth forget about it. He's loud and obnoxious. He's also loyal with a good heart. He's a goofball. Seth is the quieter one, he loves to read and draw. Just like Felix he's loyal with a good heart. He sometimes can me obnoxious and a goofball. They are protective over me and will scare any guy that gets near me. They love sports especially football and baseball.

Felix is six-three with big muscles, brown hair and brown eyes. Seth on the other hand is six-one and has muscles just less than Felix. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes, he looks more like mom and Felix and I look more like dad.

My parents are Charles Maximilian Swan and Renee Elisa Swan. Dad is a neurologist and mom is an orthopedic surgeon. That sort of comes in handy when you have two boys who play football and a daughter who's been a cheerleader since seventh grade.

Like I was saying before my dad is currently driving us towards our new home in Seattle, Washington. After living in Chicago for twenty years my parents decided it was time to move back to where they grew up. We had been here a couple of times over the years visiting family and when we came to look for a house.

They came to my brothers and I at the end of the year and told us we where moving in August. So here we are entering Seattle we had driven from Chicago all the way here. It's been forty hours, seven states, two thousand and ninety-two miles and one car with five people and we didn't stop unless we needed to pee or eat. And I'm about to burst and yell because I'm hungry, I'm tired, I need to pee and my brothers are being idiots my last shower was a day and a half ago. I'm so happy that we sent the moving van earlier with the things that we did keep and mom had an old school friend who's a decorator place everything in so all we needed to do when we got home was shower and eat.

I looked out the window and I noticed we where entering a residential area. There were a lot of nice houses. We pulled up to our house, it was a beautiful craftsman, traditional style home, it was blue in the outside and it was a two floor house with a finished basement. It has six bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms.

One of the best features is the basement it has high ceilings with two guest bedrooms, a full bathroom, a bar, a game area, a family room with fire place and an exercise room with what my brothers and dad think is the best part an indoor sport court.

The main floor had a study, the dinning room, great room, dinette, kitchen, the mud room, a hobby area and a half bath. As I walked in I looked around the dinning room was to the left of the entrance with the study across from it. The dinning room had a wood oval table with six comfortable looking chairs, there was a big window that looked out the front and I loved the color it was a purple that was in between a dark and light color very nice. The study had neutral walls with build in bookshelves that was connected with tabletop going across. It was a nice desk and it was so dad very clean, warm put had a professional touch to it. I walked further in and I saw the kitchen, when we came to look at it I fell in love with it. It had stainless steel appliances with a gas stove, two ovens and a built in microwave, a double door fridge. It was beautiful. I couldn't wait to cook. There was a built in bar with three chairs, but also there was a dinette with four chairs. The living room was amazing it had a built in fire place and had continued the pop of purple in a chair and the pillows on the couch.

"Okay, everyone go and get your bags from the car. Then go to your rooms come on." Mom said. Pushing me towards the door, I groaned as I got out. I just wanted to take a shower. When I got out side I noticed Felix was sitting on the stairs.

"Felix get your ass up, we need to hurry up," Seth said walking in the front door with a box for the study. "Come on Fe" Seth said kicking Felix's leg as he walked back out.

The three of us walked back to the truck and grabbed out bags and went to put the in our rooms. By the time we got the things we brought in the car it was noon and I was hungry to the point that I was going to cry. "Mom, I'm hungry, are we almost done?" I asked as I sat down on the purple arm chair.

"We are done, Bella,"

"Yes," I heard my brothers and dad whisper.

"Oh shush" mom said "Now everyone since we don't have any food here we are going to go out. So we need everyone to be ready by one-thirty." She said as she stood up.

Everyone got up and we quickly went up to the second floor where the master was, then the two bedrooms, where Felix and Seth shared a bathroom and I got my own bedroom with a bathroom. I loved my room so far it had an accent wall of blue, I had a black drawer with a mirror mounted on the wall. Then I had a matching bedside table with a lamp and on the other side was a slanted style bookcase which I would put my books on it, but for the time being it had family pictures and cute figurines. My favorite part was the window because it had a place where I could sit. I had a chair and a flat screen mounted on the wall.

I walked towards the en-suite. It was blue matching the accent wall of the room, with a walk in shower; the sink had dark gray marble and I loved it. When mom said she hired an interior decorator I told her what I wanted and it came out like I wanted it. I loved it. My closet was also in the bathroom there was a door that leads to my walk in closet that had a small window.

I took a shower with hot water. When I was done I quickly bow dried my hair and turned the curler on while I went to get some clothes. I grabbed a black tight dress that had thin straps, I also but on black see through tights. Even though I liked how it looked my brother along with my father would go crazy with me just wearing the dress like this, so I put on a blue plaid shirt and rolled my sleeved to the elbows. To finish it of I put on my black knee high boots and went to curl my hair and put it on one side.

"BELLA! HURRY UP I'M HUNGRY!" Felix yelled pounding on my door as I place the last bobby pin in my hair.

"I'm going," I said turning off the light and grabbed my cell from my bed and a coat from my closet. I walked down stairs where everyone was going into the garage. I quickly walked behind Seth and he got in then in got in the middle and Felix on my left.

"Buckle up," dad said as he put the family car an SUV.

"Felix, stop!' I said elbowing him on the ribs.

"What?" he said trying to look all innocent.

"Stop," I said as he pulled my hair again, "Mom, Felix keeps messing up my hair," I said as I hit him in the hand.

"Felix stop bothering your sister." Mom said as she looked back.

"Oh, Bella you're no fun," he said huffing. We pulled up into a parking lot and I saw that it was an Asian Buffet. Felix quickly got out and I was going to go behind him but he slammed the door on me so I scooted over and Seth helped me out of the car.

"Thank you Seth," I said as we walked towards the door. I took of my coat as we walked into the restaurant.

"Isabella, what are you wearing?" Felix asked as he stood in front of me trying to cover me up,"

"Clothes, Felix, I'm wearing clothes," I said dryly as I tried to walk.

"I don't like it you're showing too much skin." He said.

"Felix the only skin I'm showing aside from my face is my arms and neck. Felix I swear—"I said as he was trying to cover me up.

"Felix leave your sister alone, I don't see anything wrong with it," Mom said as she pulled me with her.

"Yeah, because you're a girl, what would you think if some pervert came over to her?" Seth said as he put an arm around me.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a coke no ice," I said as I sat down along with my brothers with each of them on either side of me.

"I'll have the same" mom said.

"We'll have coke put with ice," my dad and brothers said.

We went to get food and I had Felix or Seth keeping an eye on me the whole time. I had very over protective brothers. Since I was the baby of the family and the only girl I'm very protected. Once my brothers and I had enough food we walked back where my parents where already sitting down. By the time we where back our drinks where there.

"So, how are you guys feeling about starting school on Monday?" dad asked.

"I can't wait for football tryouts," Felix said and Seth agreed.

"What about you Bella are you going to try out for cheer-leading this year?"

"I don't know, I probably will I'm sort of on the fence though." I said taking a bite of some shrimp.

"Why?"

"Well because it's just a new school and I don't know what the cheer-leading team does here, you know. I'm going to try out though just to see and if I get in I get in."

"Well as long as the choice you make makes you happy we will support you one hundred percent." Dad said and that's what I love about my parents they never pressured us into doing things. They let us make the decision and would support us. They did make us be sure one hundred percent that the decision we made was about us and not about what they wanted us to do. Like football, dad was a football player in high school and college, and when my brothers decided to follow in his footsteps he made sure it was what they wanted and not something that they where doing just to make him happy.

We ate a lot of food, in between jokes and laughs. Our parents did get a little serious with our grades this year like they did every year, they wanted us to have an A-B point average and if we couldn't keep them up then they would ask that we would sit out of either cheer-leading or football until we pulled up the grade in class.

After eating a lot of food we had taken over the desert area. We had so much food that it was almost unhealthy to a point. Once we got back home we did nothing. We only had a few things that we had to put away in our rooms, but we just sat down in the family room and watched TV. I think I feel asleep in the couch.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will come soon. Please Read and Review.**

**GO SEAHAWKS!**

**12th man ARMY!**


End file.
